Arya and The Monster
by Jaketheripper
Summary: Arya meets a boy her age, whom is willing to cross a few names off her list
1. Chapter 1

_**author's note: I have not even attempted a game of thrones fanfic before this, so please tell me if it's sub par or bad, or if you liked it, that would be good too.**_

my name is Arya Stark.

I've done things I regret, and I've done things I will never regret.

over the past two years, things have gone from bad to worse in what seemed like seconds to me.

however what would happen today...that would prove to change my life forever.

"get me a pint, would you barkeep?"

I looked up from my own tankard, looking across the bar at the voice of one my own age, " s'long as you've got coin, lad."

it was indeed a boy my age, but swathed in a red robe and carrying a great-sword upon his back, I grew curious as I looked, the boy had matted fire red hair and his face was peppered with freckles, it had been so long since I had come to Braavos, but I had never seen him before, considering talking to him, I asked for more ale and he looked my way, similarly surprised to see one his age in a bar it would seem.

"oi...are you the player over by the gate?"

"who wants to know?" I smirk

"you can call me Monster, everyone else does."

the name sounded odd, being attached to such a young and small boy, however a hush fell over the bar as he uttered the name.

"ah bullshit!" shouts one of the bar goers, I noticed one of the guards from the Globe standing up in his seat, "you can't be the Monster!"

another bar goer joins in, "yea! I heard the monster was 10 feet tall!"

"if yer the monster, you should have no problem taking on the lot of us!"

he stood up from his seat, not a very threatening gesture if you looked at his physical form.

but as his shadow opened it's eyes, red glowing eyes, I knew something else was afoot and quickly slipped out the back, watching from the outside as the fight unfolded, but it was not what I'd expected, everyone attacked everyone else, friend, turning on friend, scratching and punching and yelling.

blood splattered the windows and inhuman noises reached my ears from behind the wooden walls.

finally when it was over, the boy walked out into the moonlight, a horrid smell filled the air, and I could see why they called him the monster, his face and robe were drenched in blood, his eyes glowed green under his hood

"I'm here to ask you a question, Arya Stark."

the sound of my name hadn't hit me in such a long time, it felt alien to me, "w-what is your question?"

"if I gave you the chance to cross every name you could off your death list, would you let me do it?"


	2. Chapter 2

this strange boy who came into my life mere seconds ago had spoken to me as if he had known me my whole life after killing a bar full of people and all I could manage was, "who are you and what do you want with me?"

the boy approached me, the glow in his eyes fading, he looked somber, his robe billowing around him, "you really don't remember me, do you?"

he looked into my eyes and once more his shadow growled, red eyes opening, I made the mistake of looking into them.

"what is this sorcery you weave around my daughter, strange one?" I saw my father standing over a crib, glaring at a child in red robes, who's shadow towered above him like a looming guardian

"why my Lord Stark, I assumed it would be welcome to place a blessing upon the child."

"a...a blessing?" the boy removed his hood, it was Monster, "she will be much blessed in both mind and skill, friends will surround her, free from the pressures of being a lady she will bring peace and prosperity to the realm."

"no...no you lied...you lied to father!" i cry in an attempt to shatter what must obviously be an illusion

"why would she need a blessing like that?" my father continues uninterupted, as if I had said nothing at all

"your oldest friend will test your loyalty, and his illegitimate son will end your life...and that of your family."

"how do you know this?"

Monster's eyes glow as his shadow cracks the wall behind him, "I have seen it."

"GET THEE GONE! FOUL CREATURE! trouble my mind not with your meaningless ramblings!" my father drew his sword then and was on monster in an instant, however was unable to strike, his eyes reflected the green glow of Monster's gaze, "my warning has been given, lord stark, it would behoove you to respect my judgement."

Monster walks out of the room, my father frozen and helpless in the center of the room, when Monster left, the vision dissolved and I gazed at the boy in what I can only describe as terror, if what I had seen was true, he did nothing to help, this blessing of his had done nothing.

"you...you're lying to me!" I grab needle and swing at him, the boy ducks and it goes right over his head, I aim low only to be blocked by his greatsword, he flipped and landed in a tree, "you'll only end up losing this fight!"

my rage painted itself down my face in burning tears as I take my fighting stance, "I'll kill you!"

his head tilted at an unnatural angle, "for what? warning your father? for blessing you?"

"what you gave me wasn't a blessing...it was a curse! I wish I had died with father!"

"that's not it." he smirks, the unnaturally wide grin spreading from one ear to the other, "you're mad at me for not assisting when he needed it most, you suddenly blame me for your father's death when it was he who chose to ignore my oh so sage advice."

i run at Monster, trying in vain to reach up the tree.

he brought his greatsword about in a great arc from his perch and jumped down, in seconds he had disarmed me and pinned me against a tree with his hands over mine, "poor little Arya, so defenseless, didn't daddy teach you better?"

I couldn't look into those terrible eyes, I couldn't view that unnaturally wide grin another second, I tried to struggle but sooner or later I found myself staring at him as it began to rain, his eyes no longer glowed, his face was in it's normal proportions, his expression was somber, "ah, Lady stark...I'm sorry it came to this."

"...why are you here? why are you doing this to me?!"

"I've come to steer you back on the right path Arya, I've come to make you into the woman you should be."

that's when he kissed me, I wanted to bite down on his tongue as it entered my mouth, but I was unable as he let go of my hands, they just dropped to my sides as his hands roved over my body, I wasn't ready, I didn't want it, I never even considered it, but he had me in his snare, I couldn't fight his power, whatever it was.

I felt my pants being removed, I felt him enter me, I tried to scream but no sound came out, I gasped instead and grabbed at his back, attempting to strike him, my arms offered little in the way of strength to resist.

as he began to thrust, I felt a warmth spread through me, something amazing I had never felt before, such intriguing sensations I had never felt before, and my previous apprehension made it all the stranger that I was feeling this way about a boy who was violating me.

he thrust deeper and I moaned, I was losing what was left of my composure as he brought me to my first orgasm.

this time I screamed to the heavens as it ripped through me, my vision dimmed, and I saw no more.

.

.

.  
>I woke in a daze, my mind felt around fuzzily for details about what happened, but until I looked to my left I couldn't remember, as I gazed upon the boy who took my virginity I could only seethe with hatred, looking around for needle, I found it and pointed at the motionless red robed figure on the ground.<p>

"oh good, you're awake." a voice behind me, I whirled to look, there he stood, "monster fits, but I would like to know your real name."

i point my sword at his throat, "yes, my name is Christopher of the house Arryn, my own father disowned me after I was born, my shadow killed my mother, you see."

I smirked, "I don't believe you."

"as you shouldn't." another voice behind me, there he stood in front of me yet again, "but when I tell you to go back to westeros, I think you should believe me."

such a preposterous notion was foolish at best, "no, I cannot, and will not."

"remember the list?"

"all that and we're still talking about the fucking list?!"

"I promise on my life that you will see all these men and women dead."

"how do you know who's on my list?!"

he brings out a piece of paper, "been taking shit down since the beginning."

I grab for it, he pulls it away, "do we have an agreement?"

his eyes flash green and I feel a painful throb between my legs, "...fine...it's a deal."

that grin again, I look away, unable to look upon it again for fear I shall go mad.

"just...promise me one thing."

"what is it, Milady stark?"

"Kill that bitch Cersei first."

"on my shadow, your will be done, however, we must leave for Westeros first."

I take his outstretched hand as I leave my new life behind, reluctantly and almost hopefully setting foot into a future I'm not sure I want.


	3. Chapter 3

**if anyone wants me to continue after this chapter I will, but I have other stuff to work on so better tell me**

we get to the docks and he stops as we get on the boat, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist, he did that on purpose...now I can smell him and for some reason I'm...comforted.

"why do I have to be back in westeros for you to do this?" I ask, changing my mind suddenly as I try to pull away, I know he's messing with me, he raped me, why was I following him?! I stop suddenly as he looks at me, "you'd be leaving the baby without a father."

my jaw dropped, "the...the what?"

he rubbed my belly and I felt something move and I screamed, "NO! NO NO NO! NONONONONO! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT!"

the moving stopped and he began to laugh, "you are so gullable, well...not that anyone can withstand the power of my shadow, there was no rape, no mass murder, and no, you're not pregnant."

it took me a second to take what he had said in, "all that was an illusion?"

suddenly he slammed me against the wall of the boat, "what illusion?!"

i blinked and there he stood in front of me, I had never moved. then it hit me.

"your shadow causes illusions?"

"whenever I ask."

"...why toy with me?"

"when I showed you the past, that was a memory, not an illusion."

"so you really have been watching over me?"

he nods at me, I punch him in the chest, "WHY NOT SAVE MY FATHER?! WHY LET ME JUST-"

"grow up?" he interrupts me and I'm struck dumb by his words, "if you hadn't experienced such great loss, then you never would have reached this point, you are going to make the world a better place."

I thought about it, "if you had saved father, I never would have left westeros in the first place."

"that's right, and he would have lived exactly a week before another attempt was made."

"another...attempt?"

"if he had lived for another week, the bitch king would have sent soldiers and assassins."

"my...my father would have..."

"fought and died valiantly..and left you just as traumatized...if not more."

i back away from him, sitting down, "I don't want to go..."

he kneels in front of me, his shadow lifting off the ground and crossing it's arms, "well look little one, we've already left."

I turn to look back at the shore and see it's long gone, leaving only the black sea around us, the darkness seeming to swallow us up as we drifted back towards Westeros


End file.
